Un problema navideño
by RubyLRed
Summary: En la noche del 24 de diciembre, a tan solo unas horas de la esperada nochebuena, Shinobu se encuentra sola vagando por las calles de Tokio con un dilema personal, sin pensar que se encontraria con cierta persona que la ayudaria a resolver sus pensamientos.


**Hola! Una vez más aquí sorpresivamente rápido, tengo varias cosas que comentar pero no molestare, las aclaraciones y notas de autor para el que le interese (asi no molesto al que solo entra a leer y ya) estarán al final del capitulo como siempre, sin más, espero les guste! :D**

**Kimetsu No Yaiba no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo sus personajes. **

* * *

**Un problema navideño**

Por las ajetreadas calles de Tokio, a pesar del frió ambiente que se respiraba en el exterior debido a la época, todas las tiendas del distrito estaban rebosando de gente, tanto adultos como niños, yendo de tienda en tienda, ocupando las aceras de la gran avenida con facilidad.

Obviamente, pues siendo Navidad, era inevitable la gran conglomeración de personas que se encontraban en compras de últimos momentos o salían a caminar en familia.

Tal vez solo con una excepción.

Shinobu Kocho. Una joven estudiante de 18 años en su último año de preparatoria, con el cabello un tanto corto de color negro y violáceo en las puntas, a combinación con sus hermosos ojos, la cual vestía un suéter blanco con detalles en amarillo y unos jeans negros, además de una bufanda de color lavanda.

Esta chica se encontraba caminando rumbo a un parque cercano, tratando de evitar ser arrastrada por el mar de gente a su alrededor; Algo difícil debido a su pequeño cuerpo y baja estatura para su edad.

A pesar de ser una fecha que usualmente era de sus favoritas, pues era la excusa perfecta para dejar de lado su fachada de madurez y poder ser un poco más demostrativa de afecto con sus queridas hermanas, la bella muchacha se encontraba caminando cabizbaja en solitario, pues esta ocasión había sido algo diferente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Unas horas antes .-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto Shinobu a tiempo que pasaba su vista hacia su hermana mayor, esperando haber malinterpretado las palabras insinuadas en la conversación.

\- Lo que quiero decir, Shinobu-chan, es que Tanjiro-Kun y Sanemi-San vendrán a cenar con nosotras – Menciono casualmente su hermana Kanae divertida, a tiempo que colocaba sobre la mesa los ingredientes que se convertirían en su cena de la noche - ¿Qué tiene de raro? – Pregunto, adivinando el hilo de pensamientos de su hermana

-¿Cómo que qué tiene de raro? ¡Nee-san! ¡No lo habías mencionado hasta hoy! Y siempre somos nosotras solas, ¿Por qué esta vez debe de ser diferente? –

Soltando un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, la mayor de las Kocho dejo de prestar atención a las compras frente a ella para acercarse a su hermana y colocar una mano en su hombro de manera comprensiva, ya se esperaba esa respuesta de parte de Shinobu.

-Ara, ara, ¡pero si siempre es más divertido con más gente! – Luego de una ligera risa que no fue compartida por la chica de ojos violáceos, continuo

– Escucha Shinobu, la navidad es para pasarlo junto a nuestros seres queridos, ¿No es así? Sabes que Kanao siempre tuvo gran dificultad para encontrar gente que la comprenda o ella misma poder abrirse a los demás, ¿Recuerdas el día que nos enteramos que esa traviesa tenía novio? Casi tuve que atarte para que no ahorques o envenenes al chico… Ella estuvo muy feliz cuando le sugerí traerlo a cenar, realmente le hace ilusión que lo aceptemos como su pareja.

\- y en cuanto a Sanemi-san… Llevamos 2 años saliendo, ¿No crees que eh querido traerlo más veces a casa? Sé que les incomoda porque puede ser algo difícil de tratar, sobretodo porque no comprende para nada a Kanao, pero lo amo, tanto como a ustedes, y él me ha demostrado que también me ama e intenta llevarse mejor con ustedes, pueden darle una oportunidad ¿Por favor, Si? – Culmino la mujer con una sonrisa radiante, esperando haber convencido a su hermana.

Realmente no hacía falta todo un discurso para que Shinobu cediera a su amada hermana, una sola mirada de súplica o un infantil gesto como los pucheros que solía realizar hubieran bastado, por lo que solo pudo bajar la cabeza y soltar un 'De acuerdo'' antes de escuchar a su hermana aplaudir de la emoción y abrazarla como un niña a la cual le cumplen su capricho

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-. presente .-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

No era que ambos le cayeran mal, por el contrario, ella había sido de lo más feliz al enterarse de la situación amorosa de sus amadas hermanas.

Kanae había asumido el papel de madre de ambas desde una temprana edad, por lo cual gran parte de su vida había sido por y para el bienestar de sus hermanas, sin importarle el propio; Razón por la cual había saltado de felicidad cuando se enteró de que su amada hermana había encontrado un hombre con el cual poder disfrutar su propia vida y ser feliz, aunque no contaba con el aspecto… intimidante, por decir poco, con el que esté contaba; Pero esto no importaba mientras la hiciera feliz.

Kanao por su parte, se había unido a su familia poco tiempo antes del gran accidente que había acabado con la vida de sus padres, por lo cual no llevaba gran tiempo en su familia en comparación, aunque eso no afectaba en nada el gran cariño que había tomado con la pequeña.

La personalidad introvertida y difícil de tratar de Kanao, la había llevado a preocuparse por la misma en gran medida, aunque tratara de no demostrarlo; Por lo que grande fue su sorpresa y preocupación al enterarse de su noviazgo con el joven Kamado, un chico con el cual se había topado en contadas ocasiones en el instituto. No parecía un mal chico, o al menos, no daba miedo con solo verlo como su 'cuñado' por parte de la Kocho mayor.

Tal vez solo estaba molesta porque quería pasar navidad en familia con sus hermanas y nadie más, pero una parte de ella sabía que eso no era cierto del todo.

Posiblemente estaba triste porque ahora que ambas habían conseguido parejas, podrían distanciarse y no compartir tanto tiempo como antes, aunque sonara imposible en su cabeza, sus hermanas no la cambiaran por esos chicos.

O Podría ser que ella solo…

Sumida en sus propios pensamientos, solo se detuvo al observar como unos pies se cruzaban en su camino, sin intención aparente de dejarla continuar su rumbo al parque cercano.

-Disculpe señor, con permiso, ¿le importaría moverse? – Pregunto con el tono más gentil que encontró, esperando que la dejara continuar su recorrido, pero solo obtuvo un silencio imperturbable.

Al no obtener respuesta, y con la masa de gente apresurada a sus lados desesperados con sus propias compras y problemas, no tuvo más opción que levantar el rostro con el fin de aclararle a ese viejo que se apartara de su camino.

-Oh, ¿Por qué no me sorprende que seas tú? –

Unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, se encontraba antes un hombre joven, de ojos azul oscuro, el cabello negro un tanto desordenado atado en una coleta baja, vistiendo una gabardina negra que lo cubría en gran medida y una bufanda a cuadros, que curiosamente comenzaba un patrón de colores verde y amarillo para luego ser liza en un tono bordo, además de las bolsas de compras que colgaba de uno de sus brazos.

-Sigues siendo tan silenciosamente molesto como siempre, Tomioka-san…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentada en la hamaca del parque, Shinobu terminaba de relatar a Tomioka el por qué no se encontraba en su casa en estos momentos; Él no había preguntado y posiblemente no lo haría, pero Shinobu conocía a su vecino/Actual profesor de educación física demasiado bien, su mirada denotaba intriga y más que nada preocupación de encontrarla en tal fecha completamente sola.

-Ya veo… Pero no logro entender que es lo que te molesta. – A un lado del juego infantil, apoyado en el soporte de este mismo, el pelinegro se encontraba de brazos cruzados escuchando atentamente el relato de la chica.

No esperaba que él entendiera, ni siquiera sabía porque había hablado de más, simplemente las palabras fluían de ella al encontrarse con él.

-Por esta vez, en honor a la navidad, te confesare que estamos de acuerdo, Tomioka-san – menciono la muchacha antes de dejar escapar una ligera risa, ella misma aceptaba que estaba siendo irracional y no podía comprender su propio malestar.

Con el suave balanceo que inicio en la hamaca donde se encontraba, la muchacha cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar la fría brisa invernal*(1)

Aquel hombre de intensa mirada azulada se encontraba mirándola fijamente, tratando de descifrar a la muchacha.

Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, tenía gran estima por las hermanas, pues toda su vida había vivido a su lado y habían sido más que amables con él cuando más lo necesito. Aun recordaba las navidades de niño en casa de los Kocho, junto a su hermana Tsutako y los padres de ambas. Podría decirse que ambas eran amigas de la infancia para él.

¿Podría ser…?

-Shinobu-San, ¿Estas molesta porque eres la única sin novio?

Sería una mentira decir no le había molestado que el inadaptado social de su antiguo Sempai hubiera llegado tan rápido a esa conclusión.

-Ara, Ara, parece que tienes un tacto tan delicado como siempre Tomioka-san – Escupió con sarcasmo la muchacha mientras le sonreía 'amigablemente' - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-De vez en cuando salimos a beber junto a Kanae-San luego del trabajo… Menciona mucho que te interesa un chico y no puedes acercarte a él -

Bueno, al menos esa era la versión de Tomioka sobre el asunto, pues de la boca de la amable mujer solo salían frases como ''Es un idiota, ¿Qué tan ciego se puede estar?'' o ''Espero que el imbécil reaccione a tiempo o se las verá conmigo'' mientras se terminaba botellas de Sake por sí misma.

Shinobu se tensó por un momento, esperando que a su querida hermana no se le haya ido la lengua de más en alguna de esas conversaciones. Tendría una seria charla con ella lo más pronto posible.

\- Pues sí, estoy enamorada de un imbécil, ¿Contento? Ya lo dije.

Dejando el suave bamboleo que le proporcionaba la atracción infantil, la muchacha se levantó de la hamaca y camino hasta pararse en frente de su interlocutor de brazos cruzados - ¿Qué tiene que ver con la cena navideña? –Pregunto a la defensiva

Giyuu lo pensó unos momentos bajo la atenta mirada de Shinobu, quien había levantado una ceja, expectante a su conclusión

-Creo… Creo que solamente te sientes sola.

\- Kanae-san ya es toda una mujer madura y lleva ya un tiempo con otro hombre, no me sorprendería que Shinazugawa-San le propusiera matrimonio a tu hermana muy pronto, y debes admitir que Kanao ya no es una niña que vendrá a buscarte cada vez que tiene problemas, ahora encontró a alguien que cuidara de ella y con quien también podrá abrir sus sentimientos, ya no es la niña dependiente que solía ser… -

A medida que el inexpresivo hombre hablaba, Shinobu solo podía relajar sus músculos y bajar la mirada, hasta soltar un largo suspiro

Sí, lo sabía. Pero escucharlo de la boca de otros era otra cosa. Sabía que simplemente eran celos infantiles, amaba a sus hermanas y siempre querría estar con ellas, pero la idea de que otras personas pudieran darles todo el amor que ellas quisieran y llenaran ese espacio en sus corazones que ella misma no podía llenar era duro para ella.

Debía de aceptar que no sería el único punto de afecto en la vida de Kanae ni de Kanao, pero era difícil asumir completamente que ellas habían logrado encontrar la felicidad en el foco de su amor y ser correspondidas, debiendo de apartarse del medio.

Y escucharlo de la boca del sujeto inexpresivo por el cual había estado enamorada desde siempre era todavía más difícil.

-¿Sabes Tomioka-san? Es impresionante que un imbécil como tú pueda llegar a conclusiones tan solidad cuando no puedes ni comprar la cena sin tener problemas – Él acusado solo la miro con el ceño fruncido – Pero creo que tienes razón…

-Si puedo comprar la cena… -susurro en respuesta él

-Si,Si, Como digas… - Luego de negar con la cabeza, se apresuró a colgarse del brazo libre del ojiazul – Andando, acompaña a esta bella señorita a casa, que ya tiene hambre y los demás deben estar muy preocupados por lo que le suceda a una delicada mariposa como yo

Sin oponer ninguna resistencia u objeción, Giyuu simplemente indico con la cabeza que estaba de acuerdo y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, sin notar la sonrisa de la muchacha.

-_Bueno, si no va a estar en la cena con nosotras, al menos si pude pasar un rato junto a él…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el pórtico de la residencia de las hermanas Kocho, Shinobu se separó del brazo de su acompañante y golpeo la puerta anunciando su regreso.

Kanae salió de la casa a abrazar a su hermana, preocupadas de que algo pudiera haberle pasado, enojada de que está no hubiera contestado sus llamadas. Luego de un regaño y una llamada a Kanao avisándole que había regresado, saludo un poco más calmada a Tomioka, el cual se había mantenido al margen de la reunión familiar.

-¿Dónde esta Kanao? Creí que estaría junto a ti en casa –

-Salió hace unos minutos junto a Tanjiro-kun a buscarte, estaba muy preocupada por ti, espero te disculpes con ella apropiadamente cuando regrese – Acuso la mayor apuntándola con un dedo

Acto seguido se excuso diciendo que la cena estaba lista hacia un rato y debía de poner la mesa antes que su pareja llegara, despidiéndose de su vecino no sin antes agradecerle una vez más.

Una vez más estando solos, el pelinegro hablo

-Creo que ya es momento de que me vaya, quisiera pasar por el cementerio antes que sea medianoche – Menciono antes comenzar a rebuscar en su bolsa de compras

Ya hacia un tiempo desde la muerte de su hermana Tsutako, pero Giyuu religiosamente pasaba todas las navidades haciendo una visita a su tumba, una más de las razones por las que había dejado de pasar las navidades en esa casa.

-Ten, Feliz navidad –

Ante la atenta mirada de Shinobu, el mayor saco una pequeña caja de un color morado y se la extendió mientras apartaba la mirada. La estudiante guardo toda la compostura que guardaba para tomar el pequeño objeto y abrirlo, revelando un collar de plata con un dije de mariposa en el centro. Era hermoso.

\- Tomioka-San… Yo… - la joven había quedado con las palabras en su boca sin poder salir, embelesada por el obsequio y sintiendo como los colores subían a sus mejillas palidecidas por el frio, calentándolas a tiempo que las enrojecía

\- ¡Giyuu-San! ¡Colgué un muérdago en la entrada, bésala! –

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a Kanae apoyada en la ventana más próxima a la entrada, para seguidamente ver cómo era arrastrada por Sanemi hacia adentro de la residencia, mientras la regañaba y hablaba acerca de la privacidad antes de cerrar las cortinas.

-Nee-San… No le hagas caso, Tomio…

Antes de terminar de voltear, Shinobu sintió un suave roce en su mejilla, muy próximo a sus labios, antes de ver a Tomioka erguirse, volviendo a su posición inicial

-Supongo que es una fecha para ser honesto con uno mismo… Adiós, Shinobu-san – Y con una sutil sonrisa, casi imperceptible, el pelinegro se despidió y comenzó a caminar, alejándose sin mirar atras

La cara de Shinobu era todo un poema, aun en estado de Shock.

-Moo… Estas me las pagaras Tomioka-san…

Y con esas últimas palabras, la cara ardiéndole y el corazón a mil, Shinobu decidió entrar por fin a su hogar.

**-.-.-Fin-.-.-**

* * *

**1_)_**_ Esto lo tuve que buscar porque no estaba seguro xD para el que no sabe, en Japon tienen navidad en Invierno :v Diciembre a febrero concretamente._

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... por donde empiezo... creo que lo importante, perdon por esta cosa horrenda :'v En serio, siento que es super OoC. pero estoy enojado conmigo mismo! Quería centrarme en mi otro Fic de Inosuke y Aoi y me puse a escribir este! Este fic no estaba en mis planes para nada XD**

**Tenia otras ideas para un GiyuuShino (Mi pareja preferida por cierto, empatada codo a codo con el InoAoi) pero no pude hacer nada para navidad, y ya es 26 u.u Ayer estaba escribiendo esto pero (1) El 24 me fui de fiesta y pues... Tenia la resaca de mi vida ayer, si no vomite en todo el dia fue un gran logro (2) Tube un muy inesperado problema sentimental que me saco la inspiracion que tenia xdd**

**Como sea, Espero que les haya gustado y hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad! bye :D**


End file.
